


I Think I Flirted With You Once

by gallifreygotlokid



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Jack Harkness Flirts, Mentions of Tony Stark, with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreygotlokid/pseuds/gallifreygotlokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness meets Steve and Bucky in London in 1942 right before he meets Rose and the Doctor. As usual, he flirts.</p>
<p>70 years later, Steve and Bucky are in Cardiff and see him. Everyone wonders why the other isn't dead. Or old. Or old and dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Flirted With You Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icebucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebucky/gifts).



> I saw a post on tumblr that read: 
> 
> JACK HARKNESS MEETING BUCKY AND STEVE IN THE 1940s AND FLIRTING FURIOUSLY WITH BOTH OF THEM
> 
> JACK HARKNESS SEEING THEM AGAIN IN THE 21ST CENTURY AND THEY'RE ALL EQUALLY CONFUSED AT EACH OTHER
> 
> There might not be any furious flirting, but there's still flirting. Thanks dangerhamster for the idea.

1942\. The war was going strong, and Germany was still trying to destroy London. The Americans had joined the war and there were rumors of a super soldier. Good ol' Uncle Sam. Boosting the spirits of hardworking Americans with the story of some guy thats all set to change the war. Annnnnddd then everyone discovers its a fake after its al over. Typical. That was a recipe for disaster and since the likelyhood of that super soldier actually existing was slim, he would just have to make up for it with his own skill.

Entering the pub, he noticed it was rowdier than usual. He put it upon himself to discover the reason behind this, because he wanted to get in the middle of it. After some investigation, he found it was coming from a group of (mostly) Americans. It sounded like there was an Englishman and a Frenchman in the group as well. And one of the Americans in particular looked particularly handsome, with perfectly combed blond hair and a million dollar, homemade apple pie smile. So when he left to go to the next room, he followed. And when said handsome American sat down next to another handsome American, well, he just couldn't help himself.

"Quite a group you got over there." He started.

"Yeah. They're a handful. Surprised to find another American over here." Handsome American number one smiled into his drink.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack stuck out his hand and shook both of theirs.

"Steve Rogers."

He's actually Captain Steve Rogers. Name's Bucky." Bucky grinned when Captain Steve Rogers blushed into his glass. "He hasn't been a captain for very long. He's still getting used to it."

Jack grinned back. He could get used to having these two around. And it looked like Bucky was a little tipsy. He could work with that. He noticed that Captain Rogers kept glancing at Bucky, almost like he was making sure he was still there. Something happened there. And recently, too. "So, Bucky, do you have a rank too?"

"I'm just a little ol' sergeant over here. Nothing compared to the big guy. Mr. Super Soldier. Captain America." Bucky was definitely getting drunk now. Wait, super soldier?

"I'd heard rumors about a super soldier, but I didn't actually believe them. So they're true?"

"They're sitting right next to you. Steve's shy and doesn't like to share, but I'm always happy to talk gossip. Especially Army gossip. Stevie over here used to only come to my shoulder. And now? He's HUGE! No way I can swing him around like I used to. He's got muscles now. He bent the railing of a walkway and jumped across a factory that was on fire. He's bigger than me now." Bucky seemed to be getting sad the more he talked about how Steve had changed. And with such a pretty face, Jack didn't want to see it sad. So he changed the subject.

"You boys doing anything tonight?" Lucky Jack just had to ask that right when the pretty lady walked through the door. Bucky, Steve, and Jack turned simultaneously to stare and it became clear real quick that Steve was enamored by the lady. And even faster after that, it was clear that the lady was very interested in Steve too. So after Bucky realized he as invisible, he turned to Jack and gave him a look that said what just happened? Jack sent a shrug back and snuck out the back door. He wasn't getting anywhere with those two and he had a business deal to finish.

 

70 Years Later...

Bucky was finally regaining his memories, and he and Steve were wandering around Cardiff after a mission with the Avengers. The two of them had ditched the others for some personal space and were just going through the city center when Bucky spotted him. It was that guy. John Starkness or something. Bucky would remember. Steve hadn't been paying very close attention to that conversation in the bar.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Bucky whispered as he ran past them. Right. Harkness. Not Starkness. Although thinking back to that conversation, Harkness would probably get along just fine with Tony. And then they'd have to go clean up after them. On second thought, Steve was never letting those two meet. Ever. It'd be a nightmare.

Jack stopped and looked around. Bucky stopped walking and Steve ran into him. Jack noticed the two of them staring at him and he stopped too. Then he walked over.

"Wha...I remember you two! I flir-met you in a bar in London 70 years ago. But you should both be old. Or dead. How did that happen?" 

"I was about to ask the same thing."


End file.
